Die Streichefirma
by gogolplex
Summary: Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze laufen nicht sehr gut.Also muss George sich was einfallen lassen.Wird Hogwarts je wieder sicher sein?Nur ich weiß es...(nicht)
1. Georges Idee

Die Streichefirma

* * *

Kapitel 1:Georges Idee

* * *

"Hei Fred,haben wir noch ein paar von diesen beißenden Teetassen auf Lager?"rief George  
  
"Ja,irgentwo im Keller muss noch ne Kiste sein." sagte Fred und ging mit einer kleinen Tachenlampe in den Lagerraum von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze.  
  
"Der Laden läuft gar nicht gut..." dachte Fred als er eine Kiste Feuerwerke aus dem Weg schob."Immer weniger Leute würdigen heutzutage die noble Kunst der Scherze und Streiche.Dieses Geschäft braucht was neues,etwas was alle in Atem hällt."dachte Fred als er die Kiste endlich fand und sie langsam hochschleppte.  
  
Oben angelangt hiefte er die Kiste auf die Theke.Wärend George dem Kunden die ausgezeichnete Qualität der Tassen zeigte,(wobei einer ihm in den Finger biss)setzte Fred sich auf einen Hocker.Er grübelte lange nach und merkte es nicht mal,als sein Zwillingsbruder ihm auf die Schulter klopfte.George musste ihm ins Ohr schreien um seine Gedanken zu verscheuchen.  
  
"Was ist den?"fragte Fred.  
  
George sagte:"Du hast es auch gemerkt oder?Immer weniger Kunden..."   
  
Fred nickte stumm.  
  
"Wer kann schon einer herzhaften Stinkbombe wiederstehen!?!" fragte George seinen Bruder,wärend er nervös an seinem Umhang fummelte.  
  
"Wir brauchen einen Knaller den keiner zuvor gebracht hat,oder unser Ruf ist weg wie nix!"  
  
"Hmmm"murmelte Fred zustimmend.  
  
"Man Fred!Ich hab ne Idee!Das ich nicht schon früher draufgekommen bin!!!Du warte hier,ich muss nur was besorgen!"  
  
Und ohne auf die Antwort seines Bruders zu warten,stürmte George aus ihrem Laden.

* * *

Nach 2 Stunden kam George zurück,vier Plastiksäcke mit sich schleppend.Auf die Frage seines Bruders was da drinnen sei,verkündete er:"Das ist die Antwort auf all unsere Fragen!!!"sagte George begeistert."Ich dachte wir haben nur eine?"sagte Fred dümmlich."Ach!"sagte George genervt und packte den gesamten Inhalt der Säcke aus.  
  
Telefone  
  
Das war das einzige was Fred dazu einfiel.Ca. ein 10 Telefone in allen Farben lagen vor ihm.Ratlos starrte er sie ein paar Sekunden an und fragte schließlich seinen Bruder:"Was soll den das?Was IST das?"  
  
"Du als Muggelexperte müsstest doch wissen das das Telefone sind.Eine Art Eule für die Muggel!"sagte George als müsste er einem 5 Jährigem erklären, dass man Kleber nicht essen darf.  
  
Fred klopfte dagegen und meinte:"Aber da sind keine Eulen drinnen,oder?"  
  
Entnervt klatschte George sich die Hand auf die Stirn.  
  
"Ne,du Blödi.Mit diesen Dingern können wir einen Streichservice einrichten!Ich habe mich informiert und habe herausgefunden das fast jeder Haushalt eines Zauberers ein Telefon hat.Und Hogwarts neuerdings auch!"sagte George,stolz auf sich selbst."Du weißt schon,Dumbledore mag all diese kleinen Erfindungen der Muggel!Und es geht sowieso viel schneller als mit diesen Eulen!"  
  
"Ahaaaa..."sagte Fred als würde er endlich was begreifen.  
  
"Ich habe auch schon einen Plackatservice informiert.Er wird in den nächsten Tagen Flugblätter verteilen!!!!!" sagte ein hibbeliger George.  
  
"Und alles nur durch Harrys Geld."sagte Fred mit erfürchtiger Miene und nahm seinen Zauberhut ab.  
  
"Doch nun setzten wir uns besser an die Telefone.Ich erwarte den nächsten Anruf in spätestens 12 Stunden!!"  
  
"Darf ich noch Chips essen?"  
  
".......... muss ich das wirklich beantworten?"

* * *

Hier ist mal Platz für meine Selbstkritik:  
  
Immer wenn ich dieses Kapitel lese,finde ich das Fred total dumm wirkt.  
  
Es dreht sich in diesem Kapitel nur um Fred und George!  
  
Warum schreibe ich das überhaupt???  
  
Doch nun genug davon!  
  
Review? 


	2. Schnelles Service

Die Streichefirma

* * *

Kapitel 2:Schnelles Service

* * *

In Hogwarts  
  
Es war,wie jeden Abend,sehr laut in dem Gemeintschaftsraum der Gryffindors.Doch noch lange nicht so laut wie es mit den Weasley Zwillingen sein sollte.  
  
Das Dream-Tream arbeitete fleißig an einem der hintersten Tische.Für Harry,Ron und Hermine hatte das 6.Jahr vor einer Woche begonnen,und schon wurde ihnen eine Tonne Hausaufgaben aufgehalst.  
  
Ron beschwerte sich dauernd über den Zufriedenheitstrankaufsatz den sie für Snape schreiben mussten,Harry sahs träumend auf seinem Stuh und erfand Träume für sein Traumtagebuch,und Hermine,naja,arbeitete einfach nur stumm.Keiner wäre draufgekommen das ein gewisses rothaariges Mädchen diese Ruhe stören könnte.Doch genau diese Person kam gerade schnell die Treppe heruntergelaufen,und sie hatte einen Zeitungsartikel in einer Hand.Der halbe Gemeintschaftsraum drehte sich zu ihr um als Ginny laut quitschend vor unseren Helden stehen blieb.  
  
Gerade als Hermine fragen wollte "Wa-?"schüttelte Ginny nur keuchend den Kopf und schob ihr den Artikel aus dem Tagespropheten zu.

"Sorry Ginny,"sagte Ron,mit einem Blick auf die Zeitung,"Aber wir brauchen kein Futter für Knallrümpfige Kröter,da musst du Hagrid fragen."  
  
Ginny stöhnte immernoch außer Atem und zeigte auf eine kleine Anzeige in der mitte der linken Seite.Darauf war zu lesen:  
  
_Haben sie es satt das andere ihnen Streiche spielen und sie zum Narren machen?Sie wollen es ihnen heimzahlen aber haben keinen Mut?Sie wollen das andere die Arbeit für sie machen???  
  
Dann sind sie bei dem Weasleys Streichservice genau richtig!Rufen sie uns an auf die 2 unten stehenden Nummern!!!Wir erledigen jede Art von Streich nach ihren Wünschen!  
  
Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze Gmbh  
  
Nr.:7873424 oder 724379 !_  
  
Ron war der erste der die Stille brach:"Wow,ich hätte nie gedacht das sie auf so was kommen würden!"  
  
"Ja,"sagte Harry"Jetzt können wir anderen endlich Streiche spielen ohne bestraft zu werden!"  
  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf."Ihr wollt doch nicht ernsthaft diesen Service benützen,oder?Ich meine damit könnten wir Ärger kriegen!"  
  
"Echt Hermine,"sagte Ron entnervt"Die machen es doch für uns!Wir müssen ihnen nur sagen was wir wollen und sie tun es!!!!Und für ein Famillienmitglied machen sie sicher einen Rabat."  
  
Für ein paar Sekunden war Hermine sprachlos,und sagte schlussendlich:"O.K.,wie ihr meint.Aber ich habe euch gewarnt!"  
  
Und so stürmten sie zusammen zum Telefonraum.(Jede Schule braucht ein Telefon!)  
  
Oben angekommen wählte Harry schnell die ertse Nummer.Sofort meldete sich die vertraute Stimme von George."Hallo,Weasleys Streicheservice,wen kann ich für sie reinlegen?"  
  
"Äm,ja,hier ist Harry-" "und RON!!!!" brüllte Ron dazwischen. "äm und Ron."  
  
"Na,endlich!Ich dachte ihr würdet nie anrufen!Einen Moment!-"  
  
Verwundert sah Harry zu den anderen und zuckte mit den Schultern."Was soll den das?"wollte Ron sagen doch er wurde unterbrochen von einer Tür die knallend aufging.  
  
An der Tür standen die zwei grinsenden Zwillingsbrüder Frad und George.Harry,Ron,Hermine und Ginny starrten sie an.  
  
"Was soll den das?Keine Begrüssung?Keine Party?"sagte Fred dramatisch.  
  
"Oh,wir haben uns Jahrelang nicht gesehen und ihr freut euch nicht?Ohhhh....dieser Schmerz...."sagte George und tat als würde er heulen.  
  
"Eher gesagt haben wir uns vor einer Woche gesehen."sagte Ginny grinsend und umarmte ihre Brüder.  
  
"Das haben wir ja vergessen!Schande über uns..."sagte Fred.  
  
"Wie....so schnell......ihr......kommen...hier...ihr konntet?"stammelte Ron.  
  
"Ich dachte in Hogwarts kann man nicht apparieren?!?"sagte Hermine,entsetzt dass sie womöglich etwas überlesen hatte.  
  
"Nur wir wissen das man in nur einem Raum in Hogwarts apparieren kann,"sagte George weise.  
  
"Nur im Klo der Maulenden Myrte,in der 4 Kabiene."sagte Fred.  
  
"Da musst du aufpassen!Ein halber Meter zu weit links und du stehst mitten in der - !"sagte George  
  
"Besonders eckelig ist es wen gerade jemand sein Geschäft gemacht hat,und vergessen hat zu spüllen..."  
  
"U"sagten Hermine und Ginny.  
  
Fred drehte sich von den Mächen weg und als er Harry erblickte ging er direkt auf ihn zu.  
  
"Also Harry,"sagte Fred etwas lauter als nötig,um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken."Du hattest uns ja angerufen...worum gehts,was sollen wir machen?"  
  
"Nun,darüber hab ich noch nicht gedacht."Harry strengte sein Hirn an.Etwas gutes musste es sein.Experten konnte man doch nicht für Peanuts verschwenden!  
  
"Ahhh!"murmelte Harry und er flüsterte etwas in Freds Ohr.  
  
Ein Grinsen war auf Freds Gesicht zu sehen.  
  
"Harry du Satansbraten!So was hätten wir nieeee gemacht!Naja,irgentwan vieleicht schon..."  
  
Flüsternd erzählte Fred seinem Zwillingsbruder Harrys Idee.  
  
"Klasse!"flüsterte George begeistert.  
  
"Chrrrmmmm,hättent ihr die Güte uns in den Plan einzuweihen?"sagte Ron,eine Spur wütend.  
  
"Ihr werdet es morgen erfahren!" sagte Fred und mit George marschierten sie in schnellen Schritten hinaus.  
  
"Kommt gehen wir!"sagte Harry und zog Ron,Hermine und Ginny mit sich.Morgen würde es bestimmt ein lustiges Frühstück geben....

* * *

Ich hab mir gedacht das ich heute gleich noch ein Kapitel hochlade,weil mein Hirn mit Ideen für die Story fast überflutet wird!(Hilfe ich ertrinke!!!!) lol  
  
Freut euch über dieses Karpitel und  
  
Review? 


End file.
